


Back on Track

by GoodbyeStranger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acknowledges Canon Relationships, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce and Thor Are Not Going To Appear For Now Because Thor III I Guess, Canon Relationships (mostly), Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve and Sharon Are Just Friends Though, Steve and Tony Actually Being Understanding and All, The Avengers + The Defenders (kind of), avengers living together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeStranger/pseuds/GoodbyeStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil War is over. It has been for some months. So it's time for everyone to swallow their pride. Or maybe just for Steve and Tony to.</p><p>It seems like everything will soon be back to "normal". With a little help from some vigilante friends.</p><p>Will Bucky be back?  Like, really back? How will he and Steve get along now? Can the Avengers work as a team again? How many Avengers are there now, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Civil Talk

He was a fugitive. Yet there he was, standing on the front door of the Avengers compound. He had decided it was finally time for him to come. Or so he hoped.

He would have rung the doorbell, but he was sure Friday had already informed Tony of his presence. He just had to wait. There was a chance he wasn’t welcome there anymore, but they had to acknowledge his presence at some point.

He didn’t realize someone was coming, lost in thought as he was. He almost jumped when the door opened.

“Hello, Steve.”

“Hi, Pepper.” She was definitely not who he expected to find.

“Please, come in” She gestured, and he entered.

“It’s great to see you. It’s been…”

“A while, yeah. It’s been a while.”

Pepper’s face was saying ‘neither of us wants to get into details’ and he couldn’t agree more.

“Tony will probably be here in a minute…he just needed to find the appropriate shoes to step out of his comfort zone.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile.

He heard footsteps approaching and soon saw Tony walking up the nearest set of stairs.

“I need to make some phone calls.” She then looked at the ceiling. There was no need to, but somehow they all ended up doing that when they talked to her. “Friday. I need my schedule and all the details you have on those on the ‘important people’ category.”

“Everything’s ready, Ms. Potts.”

Pepper smiled at Steve, then looked at Tony. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

None of them said anything, and the sound of Pepper’s heels on the glass steps filled the silence. Until Tony broke it.

“Loved your letter. It’s true what they say, they’re more personal than emails. It seems we do have a lot to learn from you elder people after all.”

Steve raised his eyebrow.

“The phone bit, though. You could have called. You know that way I would have your number anyway, right?”

“Yeah. I may have not picked up much from you while I was living under this roof but that I know.”

“You certainly didn’t learn to choose a proper cell phone. I mean-“

“I’m happy to see that Pepper’s back.” Tony’s eyes widened, as he stood in silence for about two seconds, which was more than usual.

“Me too. It seems I was able to redeem myself again. I still don’t know how I did it. How’s everyone?” He paused. “If I’m allowed to ask.”

“Everybody’s fine.” He swallowed. “Clint and Scott are having a rough time being far from their families…” They truly were, and they both had managed to visit them, but he sure wasn’t going to share that. “…but everyone’s alright.”

“I’m guessing Scott’s the big…the giant guy?”

Steve laughs. “He’s mostly the tiny guy, but yes.” He nodded. “That was him.”

“You know, it’s funny that you came today. I talked to T’Challa yesterday.” Tony started walking while gesturing for Steve to follow. “Recent events in Wakanda have made him reconsider the Accords. And, you know the guy, he’s royal, and convincing…some amendments may be in order. And with some I mean probably rewriting the whole thing. Now if you want to be part of this you all may need to face a trial.”

They’d gotten to the kitchen at this point. Steve opened his mouth to speak his mind.

“By the way, T’Challa mentioned how invaluable your metal armed friend’s help was during this past two weeks.” Tony rambled around the kitchen, and eventually picked up a pair of mugs. “So I think you shouldn’t worry about him. He’s like a national hero now…his feline majesty probably gave him a vibranium medal already.” He turned around to face Steve. “Coffee?”

Steve nodded. He hadn’t slept much in the last couple of days. He had been playing out his conversation with Tony in his head over and over again. And none of the scenarios included…well, none of this.

“I…I didn’t know he was even awake. He was supposed to -“

“Remain a popsicle until he was un-brainwashed. Yeah, I think that’s been taken care of.” Tony took the coffee pot and poured some on both mugs. “Physics, engineering, neuroscience… I wonder if there’s anything Wakandans don’t excel in.”

“But T’Challa didn’t -“

“Tell you?” Tony handed him one of the mugs. “Are you sure you gave him a phone, Cap? Maybe he doesn’t have one and he just -“

Steve rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Tony leaned on the worktop. Then took a sip of coffee. “I discovered being passive aggressive helps me deal with stuff.”

“Tony, I -“

“You know. It’s fine. I’m over it. I mean, not totally over it. But I’ve had a couple of months to think about it. And I know what is like being used. And kidnapped. And, held captive against your will.”

Steve stood in silence. Coffee mug untouched.

“Still. You may thank T’Challa. He’s a great guy. A really patient guy.” He took another sip of coffee. “He doesn’t seem like that at first, you know. But he can be super chill.”

Steve nodded repeatedly, still silent.

“And Pepper. I mean, she’s the queen of forgiving. It was about time I learned something from her.” Tony looked at Steve. “Now you better have learned a lot over these months as well or I will make a Captain America memento of yourself. And hang it on the wall. I’m sure it would be tacky but it’d grow on me.” His voice changed. He didn’t seem angry, but commanding. It reminded Steve of how Bucky used to tell him not to get into trouble. “Do not keep anything away from me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Tony. I’m -“

“Apologies accepted. Now come with me. You can bring the coffee. Even if you are not going to drink it. I may need it later. I’ve been busy all night.”

 

They walked to Tony’s workshop. As always, it was filled with a plethora of scrap pieces of equipment, with some actual working stuff here and there. And the suits. They covered one of the walls almost completely.

Steve accompanied Tony to one of the tables. There was a shiny metal arm resting on a metal structure seemingly made for that sole purpose.

“It’s quite updated. I didn’t know if I should include the red star. Was it his thing or was it a Hydra thing?”

It had only been a couple of months since Tony had broken Bucky’s arm. Since he had tried to hurt them. Since they had tried to hurt him. And now he had made something for him? For the man who killed his parents? Tony was right, Bucky had had his good share of suffering. He understood, and that was more than what Steve could have asked for. More than he expected, which was the reason why he hadn’t told him what Bucky had done in the first place. But, showing sympathy for him? He felt relief. But also guilt. And probably many other things, all at once.

“This. Tony, I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, I broke the older one, so this…I wouldn’t say it makes us even, but I kind of had to do it. It’s actually a cool project to work on.”

“You didn’t -“

“Look, I’ve been through hell. And yet I cannot begin to imagine what he went through. He may need more than a helping hand now that he’s back on the realm of the living.” Tony shook the metal arm prototype while saying so.

“I -“

“I know what you’re thinking. ‘Tony’s a good guy and I acted like a shithead.’ Well, Cap, you did. There’s no denying that. But so did I.”

Steve kept a straight face.

“And we did it for a reason. Now, believe me when I say your Bucky is safe. You can check with his majesty. All has been taken care of. So, from now on, you’ll have to do as I say. There’s no more you against the world.”

Tony stared at Steve, and Steve nodded once. He hadn’t agreed yet, but he was listening.

“We’re gonna get the best lawyer there is. You’re gonna go to trial. And we’re gonna win this. Then we’re gonna make sure the Accords protect everyone’s interests. You better read that document until you want to get into cryostasis again. You should defend your position accordingly if you want anything to be changed.” Tony deposited the arm on its display stand and turned to face him. “Are you with me?”

He nodded.

“Good.” Tony turned to the table and started picking up small components. “I have work to do. I’ll call you. I have your crappy cell phone.” He picked it up from the table. Then he left it on it again and started fusing something. “There’s something upstairs. You may want to pick that up before you leave. It’s above the piano.” Tony looked up for a moment. “Tell everyone I said ‘Hi.’.”

Steve left Tony’s workshop and started walking towards the entrance. Not far from it, there was a piano. It was strange. To his knowledge, Wanda was the only person who had lived there who had any musical skills. And she only stroke her guitar’s chords every now and then. The compound was big enough to miss some details, but he knew the musical instrument was definitely not there before.

There was it. Hanging from the nearest wall. It was his shield.

*****

“Do you really think this will solve our problems? Does Tony want the best for us or just for us to do what he thinks is right?”

Wanda had turned out to be the most distrustful of them all. And no one could blame her. After all, she had been confined to the Avengers compound first, and a cell in the middle of nowhere after that.

“He seemed candid, yeah. I checked with T’Challa and everything he said was true: Bucky’s awake and he and other countries’ representatives are willing to amend the Accords.”

Wanda stirred her cup of tea and left the teaspoon on its plate, starting to consider what she just heard.

“I won’t say I’m all about showing my face in court. Hell, I’d rather not. But if it is all it takes to start living whatever we call ‘normal life’ again.” Clint looked around the kitchen to make sure everyone was listening. “Then, I’m in.”

Natasha shrugged. “You already know what I think. I signed those Accords the first time. And I would face the court if I had to.” Tony was right, T’Challa was a good guy. If protecting Bucky hadn’t been enough, he also didn’t accuse Nat of violating the Accords by helping them. But she had agreed to come to the safe house as soon as Steve asked. “So, unless you’ve called me to make a point, or disagree with me…” She looked at Steve, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m not for hiding forever.”

“None of us are, man.” Sam rested a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve fought for this country. You’ve saved the world a handful of times.”

“You have, as well.” Wanda had stopped staring at her cup. “And you didn’t put it in danger in the first place, so that’s a plus.”

Nat felt the need to intervene. “We’ve all saved people. And hurt people. All of us, Wanda.”

Sam shrugged. “Well, I say we let people decide how innocent or guilty we are.”

Scott laughed. Everyone stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

“We’re gonna need a hell of a lawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as an introductory chapter for a Stucky fic. Then it got out of hand. I've written four so far (I will check and post all the others as soon as I can). It is taking more than I thought for the story to unravel. 
> 
> Of course there will be Stucky at some point but it just...will have to wait for a bit. There are more things to this story, although it will be mainly Steve & Bucky centered. 
> 
> This is the first time I post a fic, so please feel free to contribute with your thoughts on how I can make it better! I really appreciate constructive comments. Also, I encourage you to point out any typos, grammar issues... I check. I check a lot. But English is my second language and, although I'm used to writing for uni, this is kind of new to me!
> 
> X


	2. Superheroes’ Advocates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shrugged. “Well, I say we let people decide how innocent or guilty we are.”
> 
> Scott laughed. Everyone stared at him, waiting for an explanation. 
> 
> “We’re gonna need a hell of a lawyer.”

He would have though he’d be glad to be back in New York. These streets, he had walked. Literally a lifetime ago. But that was way before the destruction he and the other Avengers had helped cause.

Tony had just arrived to the spot where they were supposed to meet. It was a quiet street.

“You’re late.” 

“I know. Someone needed a good share of advice.”

“That kid from Queens, perhaps?”

“Yes. Please remind me to arrange interviews if we ever decide we need more Avengers.” 

It was nice to hear Tony talk about them as a team again. He complained a bit more before they got to the attorneys’ address.

“Are you sure they’re our best choice? Their neighborhood kind of went to hell after the battle. Our battle.”

Tony took off his glasses, and stared at him. “No? No pun intended? Okay.” He put them on again to look at the old building in front of them. “It should be fine. It seems like they have a thing for lost causes. They believe in people. They surely can believe in you. I do believe in you, I’m sure anyone can be persuaded to do it.”

Steve stood next to Tony in silence as he rang and opened the door. He was starting to think that he should have come alone. Or, at least, without Tony. But it was all part of his plan. His ‘now it is time to do as I say’ plan, and he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

 

They took the stairs and soon they were at the law firm’s doorstep. They hadn’t knocked yet when a man opened the door. He was wearing sunglasses, which was strange, considering that the hallway and the office were kind of gloomy. Tony had taken his off right when they stepped into the building.

“Please, come in.” They did, and he closed the door behind them.

“My name is Matt Murdock.” 

He held out his hand, waiting for their handshake. Steve realized now that he was blind. Tony got closer to him.

“Tony Stark. And this-“ Steve shook his hand. “Is Steve Rogers.”

“Thank you for receiving us Mr. Murdock.”

“My partner will be with us in a minute.” He gestured. “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“I’m already caffeinated enough, thank you. Steve?” Steve moved his head from site to side. And was about to speak when Tony did for him. “No? No.”

“I’m good. Thank you.” Steve added.

“No problem.” 

A door opened and a blonde man, about Murdock’s age, came out.

“Apologies. Foggy Nelson.” He shook Steve and Tony’s hands and stood alongside his partner. 

“Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers.” Steve could practically see the realization appear on Nelson’s face while Murdock said their names.

“Wait, Tony Stark? And Steve Rogers?”

“Yes.” Murdock answered calmly.

“They’re-“ He looked at Murdock. Then at them. “You are…?”

“Yes.” Murdock answered again. “Didn’t you read what I left on your desk this morning?”

“That piece of paper…all smudged?”

“Did the printer run out of ink?” Murdock stared at his partner. Or acted as if he was staring at him. Nelson sighed.

“Could you give my partner and I a minute?” Nelson took Murdock by his arm and dragged him into his office. At least, Steve could see Murdock’s name on the door once he closed.

Steve looked at Tony. “That went well.”

“I know it’s been decades since people reacted like this after hearing your name, Cap.” He looked at him. “But, please. Be patient.”

The door opened before Steve could reply.

“Please, come in.” Nelson looked nervous but seemed to be smiling at them genuinely.

“Sorry for the interruption.” Murdock’s expression hadn’t changed. “I know we talked on the phone, but I would appreciate if you could tell us again why you’re here.”

“Go on.” Tony looked at Steve, defiant. 

Yes. It seemed like he was all about helping them. But he wasn’t going to waste an opportunity to remind him of what he did. He sure knew how to push his buttons.

 *****

_“Captain America and Iron Man?! Really?! Are they - are they your superhero pals? Is there anyone else I should know about?” Matt hadn’t seen Foggy so nervous in a long time. “One week. I’ve been back for one week. And this is what -“_

" _No. Foggy.” Matt put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Listen to me. I have just met them both. Stark called because they wanted us to represent them, I said ‘come over.’”_

_Foggy calmed down. Slightly. “They don’t know?”_

_“No. Hell. No.”_

_“Are you going to tell them?”_

" _I would rather not mix my job with my…other job.” Matt raised his eyebrows._

_“You know you tend to do that, right?”_

" _I…it happens.”_

_Foggy sighed. “Okay. Let’s do this.”_

_*****_

Steve had finished talking. The only sound in the room was that of Murdock’s typing. 

“Okay. I’m not gonna lie to you. It’s not gonna be easy.” He couldn’t see, yet Steve felt as he was being stared at. “You’ve violated internationally approved laws. We will look into that. There’s proof you did if for ‘a greater cause’, that it can all be justified. People’s lives were in danger. And we’re just talking about material damage here. No one was hurt this time.” Still no change on Murdock’s expression, but the meaning of those words was clear.

Tony seemed like he was about to say something. But Nelson acted fast. “We know you’ve paid a lot to cover damages. But that’s not all it takes.”

“Now, committing to the Sakovia Accords would help. It doesn’t matter that they’re going to be amended. You should prove you’re fine with answering to the law whenever. Which doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have some independence, specially in light of recent events. But you are not above the law, and people should know that. Otherwise, they will never feel safe.”

Murdock was blunt, but he spoke the truth, and Steve knew it. “We’re willing to do what it takes for people to trust us again.”

“Good.” Nelson seemed willing to lighten the mood. “We’ve been here a while. Can I offer you some coffee, water…a snack? You guys eat, right?”

“Yes. And no, thank you. Actually, we may go grab a bite now. I feel like we’re done here. I mean, we should be in contact but. Would you like to come?” Tony seemed pretty sure about it. He kind of shrugged when Steve looked at him, surprised. “I know a place. I don’t know how it’s called but they make amazing burgers. I’m pretty sure it had ‘burger’ in the name.”

“We, uh.” Nelson gave Murdock a scared look. Or just looked at him on his current state. Steve could understand. Their billionaire superhero client just asked them to dinner. He sure wasn’t expecting that.

“Are you sure you want to be seen around?”

“We’re prepared.” Tony reached for his jacket’s pocket.

Nelson narrated. “He just took the whole incognito kit out of his pocket: the sunglasses, the cap…”

Steve laughed.

Murdock smiled. “Then I guess we should have dinner. We like to get to know our clients anyway.”

 

Tony and Steve left the office, but the two attorneys stopped for a moment inside before following them to the hallway.

“Are you gonna tell them?” Steve could hear Nelson whispering. They had left the door ajar. Probably not enough for a regular person to hear anything, but it was enough for him.

“Please, stop asking me that.” Murdock spoke even quieter. Then came through the door. Nelson followed. 

Tony greeted them cheerfully. “Burgers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Civil War event on Avengers Academy is over. And it hurts. I almost got Bucky! This is what happens when you start playing a game during an event. Things go sideways.
> 
> Anyway, I’m glad to introduce characters from one of Netflix’s amazing Marvel TV shows. I rewatched part of the show for this and I could almost hear their dialogue while I was writing it. Is that weird? It probably is.
> 
> I'm mostly following the canon. But I'm allowed to mold it, right? You will see. I sure couldn't stand the thought of Foggy and Matt not being together professionally anymore. So let's just assume Foggy left Hogarth's firm for some reason. Or just because he missed our lovely little vigilante. I haven't decided yet. You can't break these abogados apart! I mean... these avocados at law!
> 
> I'll probably post at least another chapter tomorrow. And you may expect more MCU beloved characters to show up two chapters from now.


	3. Down in the Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you gonna tell them?” Steve could hear Nelson whispering. They had left the door ajar. Probably not enough for a regular person to hear anything, but it was enough for him.
> 
> “Please, stop asking me that.” Murdock spoke even quieter. Then came through the door. Nelson followed.

The dinner was going well. Steve was still uneasy about what he had heard, but there was not denying that Matt and Foggy seemed like good people. They were really easy to talk to. And it turned out their former secretary had written an article Steve had recently read on how Hell’s Kitchen was in need of help from vigilantes, but also of its own people standing up and doing the right thing.

“We were really sorry to see her go. But everytime I read the New York Bulletin, I know she did the right thing.” It was clear Matt appreciated her. They both did.

“So, tell me. How’s Thor?” Foggy wasn’t nervous anymore. The jug of beer he was drinking may have something to do with that.

“Big. Alien. Nowhere to be seen for the past…year and a half?”

“Let’s be honest, he probably avoids us on purpose.” Steve could have added that he had many reasons to do that, but Tony spoke first.

“Certainly. He sure visits Jane, so he could come by sometime.”

“Who?”

“Jane. His girlfriend from another realm. She’s an astrophysicist. Top of her field.” Tony ate some more fries.

“Did you hear that?” Foggy looked at Matt. “Superhero gossip. This is great. We should represent them more often.”

“We’ll see how this goes.” Matt smiled, and Steve would have sworn he even heard him laugh.

They left the place soon after, and Foggy asked them to have a drink with them at a nearby bar.

“I’m sorry.” Tony apologized while looking at his phone. “It seems I have adopted a son somehow. I should go check on him.”

Foggy gave Steve a confused look.

“Don’t ask me. Anyway, thank you guys. I think I should leave as well.”

“We’ll be in touch.” Matt held out his hand for a handshake again. They complied, and soon they were all on their ways.

 

Steve headed to the docks. He didn’t feel like leaving his city so soon, and hadn’t been around for a while. It still smelled of seaweed and salt, but the smell of petrol was stronger than it was back in the day.

It was nice to be back in New York at night. There were more lights than he remembered, but the feeling was the same. Plus, this area had changed less than other.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Peggy would have though. He knew she had lived in Manhattan for a while. God, he missed her. It hurt that he had missed being with her those years after the war, but that was something he had accepted a while ago. Now, he just missed having her. Someone with whom he could share these thoughts. Who’d understand everything and nothing had changed in 70 years. Nat and Sam would always listen. And laugh. Wanda would listen as well, and probably be more compassionate. But Peggy would have laughed because she know he was right. She would understand, and she understood everything. Now, there was just another other person who could understand what missing 70 years was like and he -

He heard someone screaming. He had wandered the streets for a while. He couldn’t even smell the river now.

Steve kept hearing screams, and tried to follow them. He turned around a corner and bumped into a group of teenagers. They were running in the opposite direction.

“What’s happening? Are you okay?”

Some of them stopped. A girl who was about fifteen started talking. She seemed more calm than the rest of them.

“They were trying to mug us…or worse. But he came. He’s beating them up.”

“Who?”

“The Devil.” The girl answered.

“It’s Daredevil now!” A boy added.

“Okay. Come with me. I think there’s a busier street not far from here. You should be safe there.”

He walked with them until they reached it. And he left them at a deli, telling the owner to call the police, and the kids to use their phones to call their parents. Then he went back.

He got there just in time to see the so called ‘Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’ whisper something at the only man who was still conscious. It sounded like ‘You better not do this ever again’. Steve watched from the dark as the red suited man jumped onto a trash can, then to the emergency ladder of one of the nearest buildings, and became less visible he ascended. Then he followed him.

*****

When Steve reached the roof he wasn’t there anymore. But he saw something moving on a nearer roof in his peripheral vision, and jumped there. He followed that Daredevil.

He had to jump to the rooftop of another two different buildings, but he was getting closer. The guy wasn’t nearly as fast as him, but he barely made a sound, so he was hard to follow.

Third building.

He was there. He knew it. There was no light, so he couldn’t see. But he knew it. He heard him catch his breath, and ran.

He had caught him.

“It’s okay. I’m not- I just want to talk.” Steve then heard a husky voice answer.

“You sure know how to make that clear.” It was pitch black in that corner of the rooftop. Steve couldn’t even see his silhouette, but his voice sounded familiar.

Steve gulped. “Thank you for saving those kids.”

“Is that all? Could you at least let go of me?”

Steve did. He wasn’t even aware he was still holding him.

“You. I’ve read what you’ve done for this neighborhood. It’s a lot of work for just one guy.”

“I’ve got some friends.”

Steve didn’t say anything. What could he…? How do you start a conversation with a fellow costumed hero? One whose neighborhood you helped destroy.

“I’m sorry the battle caused so much pain.”

Steve could hear the other man breath. He took a while to answer.

“You fought aliens. You avoided the destruction of the entire city. I’m not saying I’m glad about what happened. But it wasn’t worse thanks to you.” His voice got gloomier. “Actually. I’m the one who should apologize. I should have helped.”

“You’re doing more than enough. Just. Be careful out there. You’re doing good. The papers say it. You don’t kill. You only mime or seriously injure.” Did Steve heard a laugh? “You stay away from trouble. And court.”

The guy was actually laughing at this point. And something clicked. It was dark. Yet he knew where to hide.

“ ‘Are you going to tell him?’ ”

“I beg you pardon?”

“ ‘Please, stop asking me that.’ ” Steve paused. “I heard that. My hearing’s good. Probably not as good as yours, though.”

Daredevil didn’t say a word. It was more than saying anything.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I-“ He really shouldn’t. This was none of his business.

“Foggy….”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s. Just don’t tell anyone.” He sighted. “Shit.”

“So, he knows.”

“Yes. He is one of the few people. He’s one of the few people who know.”

None of them said anything for a few minutes. At some point, Matt took off his mask.

Steve then though about before. In the docks. How he felt like he needed Peggy. Yes, he needed her. But he had other people who understood his way of life.

“Do you want to talk about it? About…what you do?” He was starting to wonder. About many things. Was he really blind? It’s not like he hadn’t seen anything weirder than that anyway. Matt wasn’t answering. He was probably too busy cursing Foggy. “Those friends… Did you mean Foggy or have you worked with some other…” Steve knew it wasn’t always the appropriate term, but he didn’t know any other. “…enhanced human?”

“You could say so.”

“Good. It’s good having people who understand.”

“I s’pose it is, yeah.”

“And friends who support you.” He laughed. “Hell, I didn’t know how Bucky was gonna react when he first saw me like this.”

“He’s your friend, right? The Winter Soldier.”

“Yes.”

Silence.

“What did he say?” Matt seemed curious for the first time. He hadn’t even been invested on Tony’s tales, or his, during dinner. To be honest, Foggy had for both of them.

“I though you were smaller.” They both laughed. “What did Foggy say?”

“Oh, he was mad. Truly mad. I don’t blame him. I had almost bled to death.” He took a breath. “He said ‘Are you even really blind?’” He chuckled. And so did Steve.

“Are you?” It seemed like it was a good time to ask.

“I can see. But I can’t see like people can usually see. I - It’s like the world is on fire. I can’t see the details, I can’t read. But, somehow, I see.” Steve was silent, and that seemed to encourage Matt to continue talking. “It’s like all the other senses filled out the gaps.”

“That’s amazing. Not that you don’t see. Everything else.” Matt laughed. He seemed to have an easy laugh. He was probably worried about not revealing his secret before, Steve thought.

“I should probably go.” Steve stood up. “I just wanted to see New York at night. And now I’m miles away from a safehouse.”

“This is probably…” He paused. “You know who I am anyway. Would you like to crash on my couch? It’s big. Well, maybe not for you but.”

“I think I’ve bothered you enough. I can stay awake more hours than the average -“

“We could still have some wine and chat. I was surprised to see you and Stark together at the office. The news had led me to think you couldn’t stand each other.”

“That is a long story.”

“I’m used to listen to people’s statements.” He put his mask on again. “And I’ve got time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Stucky fans in the room? Here, check this. https://twitter.com/ericamchan/status/740293136912666626
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! Just a few, but this has been online for just a few hours, so...
> 
> I like using quotes from previous chapters instead of writing an actual summary. The "previously on" seems to work for TV series. So, why not? It also doesn't spoil the chapter, which I think is good.
> 
> It wasn't really necessary for Steve to discover Matt's identity. Or to do it so soon. But I though it'd be fun. Plus, it ties in with the following chapter... I also chose to write "cheerful Foggy" instead of "worried Foggy". I believe he'd be more used to Matt's "other job" by now. Specially having willingly come back to "Nelson and Murdock". Plus, meeting superheroes! How cool would that be?
> 
> Oh, and I had to mention Peggy. I'm still grieving for Agent Carter. And she's really important to Steve.


	4. AKA Hiding in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You. I’ve read what you’ve done for this neighborhood. It’s a lot of work for just one guy.”
> 
> “I’ve got some friends.”

He had just woken up when he heard someone knocking on the apartment’s front door. He wondered if it would be a problem if whoever it was saw him at Matt’s place.

He was making his way to the bathroom when Matt came out of his room. He was almost dressed, wearing dark grey suit trousers, and buttoning a white shirt.

“It’s okay. As long as you’re okay. She knows.” Matt walked to the door.

“I’m- She?” Steve heard the hinges creak.

“Hi Jess. Please, come in.” 

“Did you just wake up? Isn’t it a bit late for you?” She tilted her head. “Were you working late? Or “working” late?” She didn’t gesture the quotation marks, but they were implicit.

“Sort of.”

“Oh. I didn’t know you had company.” She had seen him. “Or that you swung that way, for that matter. Good for you!” She punched him lightly on his arm. No. She didn’t. Matt caressed the place where she had once she turned.

“This is Steve. He’s a frien-“

“Hello Jessica.”

“Steve.” She raised her eyebrows, surprised.

“You two know each other?” Matt looked at him, then at Jessica.

“I think I should be the one making that question. But yes, Cap hired me last year. He was trying to find a friend of his.”

“She tracked Bucky down to a flat in Brooklyn.” Steve explained.

“Then he vanished. You know how spies are.” She shrugged and turned to Steve. “Why are you here?”

“I will be defending him in court.”

“So you’re still running from justice.”

Steve’s half smile seemed to be a good enough answer, as Jessica nodded.

Steve phone buzzed in his pocket.

“I’m sorry. Would you excuse me for a minute?” He took a few steps back towards the living room’s window to start checking his texts.

_SAM WILSON, 8:14: Were did u spend the night?_

_SAM WILSON, 9:21 : Are u with a woman?_

Matt and Jessica were still speaking about him.

“He also happened to walk on me while I was fighting some muggers last night.”

Steve typed ‘Yes. And with a man.’ Sam then replied with a emoji he couldn’t really understand.

“He had heard Foggy and I talk, and put two and two together.”

Steve put two and two together again and replied ‘Not like that’ to Sam’s text. Probably too late. He was aware that he was blushing slightly when he joined Jessica and Matt again.

“Look at him. He isn’t all muscle!” Jessica looked at Steve, then at Matt. “Well, it is good to know you’re not going to join the Avengers and leave me all on my own.”

“We’d be lucky to have him, but I doubt we’d ever be able to persuade him to leave Hell’s Kitchen.”

“I’m sorry, Jessica, I didn’t even ask. It’s not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, but you didn’t mention you were gonna come by. Why exactly are you here?”

“I think I may have a lead on that drug cartel you were trying to track down last month. I thought you should know. I was on my way to watch a client’s husband anyway.” She took her phone from her light coloured jeans’ pocket. “I’ve still got some time. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?” She was asking Steve too.

“A client just called. He wanted to meet earlier than planed, so I’m afraid I should pass. We can talk later. Maybe raid tonight?”

“Sounds good. Shield-man? Wanna catch up?”

“I - I shouldn’t be seen in public.”

Matt smiled. “He’s got shades and a cap.”

“Great! Is there anything else you need? Face paint, maybe? A fake moustache?”

 ***** 

They left Matt’s building shortly after. He decided not to use the cap. As Jessica pointed out ‘Seriously. Do you want people to think you’re some celebrity? Like, a movie kind of celebrity?  They’ll pay more attention to you if you wear that’.

Steve and Jessica said goodbye to Matt a few blocks from his home, and continued walking towards Jessica's destination.

She had stopped for coffee at a place she seemed to know, while Steve waited. She returned, cups of coffee in her hands, but suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“Here. Take this.”

“Sorry?”

She handed Steve the cups while she took her camera out of her bag.

“Shit! I cannot miss this.”

Then Steve saw him as well. Tony’s new protégée was swinging from one building to another, apparently following a car on the run.

“The New York Bulletin is gonna love this.” Jessica smiled while taking pictures.

“Are you investigating Spider-man?”

“No. I mean. It started out like that. That guy from Daily Budge paid me to get pictures of him.” Jessica took another shot. “I did. But then he wanted more personal stuff. Unmasked pictures, information about who he was… So I said no. And he wouldn’t take my photographs anymore. Too bad. ”

“You quit?”

Jessica looked at him. “What? Don’t look so surprised! I wear no mask. But if he wants to keep his on, then I’m not going to take that away from him.”

“I’m glad.” Steve laughed. “Wait. Do you know who he is?”

“I wouldn’t be such a good P.I. if I hadn’t found out.”

They then heard a crash. The car was driving too close to the side of the street and it had hit a traffic sign.

Spider-man was getting close. He shot one of his webs and the car got caught on it. Despite the driver’s attempts, it seemed like it wasn’t going to move. The boy got closer and opened one of the doors. Nope. He tore it out.

“Robbing doesn’t get you anywhere, you know?” He then shot some more webs at them. Steve couldn’t see it, but he guessed he intended to immobilize them.

“I need to get closer.”

“I probably shouldn’t-“ But Jessica had run to where the car was. And Steve followed.

“Hi! Spider guy!” Spider-man turned around to look at her. “Hey. Would you mind if I took a picture of you next to the bad guys.”

“Hmm…I guess not. Yeah. Why n - Hey Steve! Can I call you Steve?” He waved at him. Yes, he hadn’t changed much in those months. “It’s me! Queens, remember?”

“Yes.” Steve smiled awkwardly. “Hi.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah. We’ve met.”

“Should I pose? How should I pose?” He was looking at Steve. Oh, boy. He started to understand how Tony had gotten more patient.

She shook her head and prepared the camera. “Just. Do whatever feels right. Be yourself. I don’t know. Show how happy you are after catching those criminals.”

It was enough to motivate him, apparently. Jessica took a couple of pictures. She looked satisfied. And so did the kid.

They were almost surrounded by people, as Steve had just noticed.

“I should go.”

“Okay, I have everything I need. Thank you, Spider-man!”

“No problem! Wait, what newspaper is this for?”

“New York Bulletin?”

“Cool.” His face was covered, but his body language indicated that he, indeed, thought it was cool.

“Here, take this.” Jessica started searching for something in her bag. It turned out to be a small card. “If you ever need anything, just call. Or come by. Whatever works best for you.”

Spider-man looked at it. “Wait, are you an investigator? Are the photographs for an investigation?”

“Oh, no. They’re for the bulletin. But keep an eye out for the Daily Bugle. They want to know about you. Like, know everything. You’re lucky I don’t do that kind of stuff.”

“Do they? I-“ They were leaving.“Thank you-“ He looked at the card again. “Ms. Jones!” Then he waved at Steve. “Bye, Cap!”

“Goodbye Spider-man!”

 They were lucky the police was just getting there, Steve though. 

“Coffee?” He offered Jessica one of the two cups.

“Yes. I’m. That was unexpected. I had to. No one saw you, right?” Steve guessed that was as close as Jessica would get to apologizing. It worked for him.

He shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Good.” She sipped from the cup. “I guess you may want to leave now.”

“I probably should. My motorbike’s a couple of blocks from here.”

“South?”

“Yes.”

“Then let me go with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, my client and his wife aren’t gonna stop cheating on each other if I’m not there. I will get the pictures somehow. Plus, I think I’ve made the day anyway.” She patted the camera hanging around her neck.

 

They walked through the crowd and Steve told her about Bucky. And fighting Tony. And the Accords, and the trial. She occasionally grunted or let out complains regarding the need for superheroes to answer to authority. It surprised Steve that take any of their silences as an opportunity to talk about herself. But now he understood why Matt had enjoyed sharing experiences with him. It was nice to get to talk about this stuff with Jessica, she was a good listener, but she didn’t seem keen on sharing personal stories.

Suddenly, Steve saw her. Detective Prendergast. She had been there after the Incident. As part of the police force that helped evacuate the place. She knew him. She, as many other police officers, was trying to find them. She was on the other side of the road.

He had to hide. In plain sight. He wished Natasha was there. She was good at this kind of -

He turned to Jessica.

“I’m gonna kiss you. Is that okay?”

Jessica raised her eyebrow. “Sure. Are you always this formal?”

His lips met hers. The kiss was rough, but soft. Steve kept looking towards Prendergast out of the corner of his eye.

He noticed Jessica was holding him tightly. She was indeed strong, and she wasn’t holding back. He decided not to, either. And they drew each other deeper into the kiss.

The light turned green, and the woman walked. And so did everyone else. But Jessica and him stayed there. And Prendergast went away, eventually.

Steve slowly let himself go from Jessica.

“I’m really sorry. This woman, she is NYPD. She’s one of the people who are looking for me. I had to hide and there was no other -“

“Relax. Boy, was it that bad?” She exhaled on her hand and sniffed. “I brushed my teeth this morning.”

“It. It’s not that. It was great.” He was worried. And blushing.

Jessica shrugged. “Yeah. I kind of though so too. I mean, you’re strong. A kiss like that could have thrown any other person to the ground. You don’t find someone you can kiss like that that often.”

She was right. Steve hadn’t though about it for some time, but it had taken him a while to get used to his strength. He remembered kissing Peggy like she was fragile. And she was tough. It wasn’t like he had kissed or touched many other people ever since. Not like that. And, being honest, that one time Nat had kissed him, he had just stood still.

“I’m guessing this was just a…one time, to avoid the police, thing. Right?”

“Yeah,  I guess. I’m sorr-“

“Please stop apologizing. I get it, you don’t like me like that and you are not a ‘fling’ kind of guy. That’s fine.” She shrugged. That and her half smile were kind of her signature, Steve thought.

The light was green again, and they crossed to the other side of the road.

“Do you know anyone else like us? Strength-wise?”

He thought of Bucky. If he had to compare his strength to someone else’s, it’d be him. He sure would be able to  hold him as tight as Jessica had. He sure could -

“I kind of had a thing with this guy. He’s strong. And his skin…he can’t barely be hurt. Pretty useful.” She smiled. And so did Steve. She coughed. “It was…interesting. It got complicated. He’s not in town anymore. He and justice...it's complicated.”

"I understand."

"Did I just perfectly described your relationship with justice." Jessica scoffed.

Steve laughed, as they got to the street where he had parked.

“Thanks, Jess. It’s been fun.”

“You know me, I’m a funny person.” She smiled, cynically. “Back to confinement?”

Steve nodded.

“I still don’t get why you won’t go out more. You just did.”

Steve laughed. “I wasn’t planning on doing this. If Tony hadn’t dragged us to that restaurant yesterday -“

“Yeah, yeah.” Jessica patted his chest. “Take care, Steve. And, you know, come around sometime. There’s always someone in New York who needs to get their ass kicked. It doesn’t have to be aliens.” She started walking away. “It could even be me.”

 Steve watched her leave until she turned a corner. He thought he should probably text someone before leaving. But certainly not Sam.

_STEVE ROGERS 10:46 : On my way._

His phone buzzed almost immediately.

_WANDA 10:47 : I’ll inform the kids._

He was about to leave, when his phone buzzed again.

_CLINT BARTON 10:49 : Common opinion here is you should bring Chipotle._

_STEVE ROGERS 10:50 : Can’t you guys pick a place where I don’t have to look the waiter in the eye to tell him every single ingredient I want on my burrito?_

_CLINT BARTON 10:50 : Just bring some food. Or decide who cooks today and deal with the consequences. Your choice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jessica. She’s complex, but also the most down-to-earth character. She was hard but fun to write. Finishing this chapter has taken me a while, actually.
> 
> At first I was going to have Steve and Jess meet for the first time at Matt’s place. But I bet Steve tried EVERYTHING when he was trying to find Bucky (winky face), so him knowing Jessica made total sense to me. Plus, I feel like they’re really different from each other and they would need that in common to actually bond during their walk. 
> 
> Spider-man was fun as well.
> 
> I haven’t been to Chipotle in about a year. Does it show? I can’t wait for them to start opening restaurants in this country. Or to move abroad. Whatever comes first.
> 
> I’ve already started writing the first chapter Bucky’s in. So, there’s that.
> 
> Do I write too many notes? Hmm…


	5. So, Tell Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets "home". #TeamCap has some questions. Ugh! These guys!

“So, tell us.” Sam stopped talking to finish munching some nachos. “Where were you last night?”

They were all sitting around the dining room table, about to finish the takeaway food Steve had brought.

“I - “ It was fine. He had gone through this with Matt the night before. And now that they had covered the legal stuff he and Tony had talked about at Nelson and Murdock’s, he had to tell them. “I met Daredevil.”

“You met Daredevil? How? Is there a superhero Tinder I don’t know about?”

“I though you said you were seeing someone, Scott.”

“We’re not exactly seeing each other at the moment, Clint. It has something to do with the fact that we’re all stuck here. Anyway. I just wanted to know if I was missing something!” He gestured to indicate how obvious that was.

Steve didn’t follow. “What’s a Tinder?”

“How did you meet him?” Steve was glad everyone else’s silliness hadn’t affected Wanda. “You didn’t go looking for a fight, right?”

“No. Absolutely not. He was done with the muggers before I even got there. We just had a chat until late and I crashed on his sofa.”

“Typical superhero meets superhero story.” It seemed like Scott had finished chewing his taco. “Superhero sees another superhero fighting, then gets invited to his flat…”

“So, what’s his deal?” Sam always seemed willing to know more about those who were ‘special’. He insisted he needed to because he was ‘just a regular guy’. “Is he just highly trained or is there something else?”

“He has enhanced senses, apparently.” He took the last bite of his burrito. He noticed Wanda’s eyes on him. He swallowed. “There was some sort of accident with chemicals when he was a kid.”

“Well, he is awesome. Did you hear about the ninja battle?” Scott gestured, seemingly to indicate the magnitude of the battle. “By the way. Why the horns?”

Steve shrugged. “He didn’t mention.”  
 “Are you seriously gonna judge a guy who calls himself Daredevil, ANTMAN?” Said Sam.

“I’m not judging, I’m just curious. And, for the hundredth time: I did not choose the name.”

“I suppose he told you to keep his identity a secret?” Yes, Wanda was the only one who was still sane after months of confinement. Steve wondered if it had something to do with her mind control abilities. “And therefore you can’t tell us who he is.”

Steve nodded. As always, he wondered if Wanda was using her abilities. She barely used them, but she was good at guessing. Or they were all bad at lying. And, for the first time, it worried him.

*****

“Let’s say this year’s been rough.” There was pain in Matt’s smile. “Have you ever lost anyone? Because of what you do?”

“Peggy. She…was the one that lost me. But it was on me. Then I came back. And now she’s gone. And I’m the one who has to live without her.” He looked at his glass of wine. “And Bucky. God, I though I had lost him for such a long time. And I didn’t- I should have done more. Then he. He went through hell but came back.” Steve let out a sigh of relief.

“Her name was Elektra.” Steve looked at Matt. “She - I could not help her. I could not save her.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you did everything you could.”

“I’m starting to think that’s never enough.” He poured some more wine on his glass and offered to do the same for Steve, but he declined. Matt left the bottle on the table between them. “Is it always like this? Living this kind of life. Losing people. Suffering. Making them suffer.”

Steve took a deep breath. “From my experience, it- That happens often. People get hurt because of us. But they also get saved. We do our best. And we screw up. And things get complicated. That. That can’t be denied.” Steve chuckled, and Matt nodded. “But, despite the risks, what we do is important. We keep people safe. We take care of everything and everyone we can. And sometimes, we make them happy. And we even get moments of happiness ourselves.”

Matt said nothing, still lost in thought.

“You have people who care about you. Foggy, Karen…”

“Yeah, I don’t know how they still do.” He smiled.

“Isn’t that what friendship is?”

“Yeah.”

“Are they the only ones who know?”

“No. There are another…5 people. But let’s keep it that way, should we?”

*****

“Then who was the woman?” Sam insisted. “You mentioned a woman.”

Steve let out a sigh.“Remember I told you I hired a private investigator? When I was looking for Bucky.”

“One that could handle a super-soldier assassin, yeah. You didn’t say much else.”

“Her name’s Jessica Jones. She’s strong. Like, really strong.” He laughed and blushed slightly. “And she happens to know Daredevil.”

“Is she cute?”

Steve gave Sam a look of accusation.

“What?”

Scott intervened. “Come on, man. Entertain us. We’ve already watched all the good stuff on Netflix. Clint has started watching a Korean high school drama, for the love of God!”

“I’m not-!”

“You do realize our accounts are connected, right?”

“I do not presume you know what privacy is.”

“I do. But I get bored!”

Steve didn’t know when they would be called to court. But he hoped it was soon.

“Look, Steve. Maybe you don’t feel like sharing.”

Scott was looking straight at him.

“It’s okay, I’ll start.”

Oh, God.

“Her name’s Hope. She’s gorgeous. She’s smart, and she could kick anyone’s ass.” Lang looked around the room. His eyes met with Wanda’s, then Steve’s. “Well, not everyone’s. Definitely Sam’s and Clint’s.”

Clint and Sam replied with ‘Thank you’ and “Appreciated’, respectively.

“There was this powerful chemistry between us. And, after I saved the day. And with saving the day I mean saving everyone and destroying the building of her father’s company, then controlled by his crazy associate… Anyway, then we kissed for the first time. After that, we shared some-“

“Okay, you can stop now.” Sam had a serious look on his face. He then looked at Steve. “Now it’s your turn.”

“She’s nice. She’s…” He sighed. “Cute I guess.”

Scott gestured for Steve to continue. “Any kissing?”

Steve went red. He noticed everyone’s eyes on him. Even Wanda’s eyes widened.

Sam looked him in the eye. “NOW YOU SPEAK.”

“It was the only way - Prendergast. That woman from the New York police was on the street. I had to ‘hide’ somehow. I asked Jessica if I could kiss her.”

Scott smiled and raised his eyebrows. “She is strong, huh?”

“Nat taught you that.” Clint stated.

“Yes. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. They do not pay attention to you.”

Clint laughed. “Tasha said you were really tense.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Nat says you were.” Sam showed everyone his phone. Apparently, he had been texting Natasha for a while.

“Look, it doesn’t matter. Just. I’m not - There’s nothing between me and Jessica. Let’s make that clear.” Steve picked up his plate and left the dinning room.

“How about Daredevil?” Sam shouted on Steve’s direction.

“Would you please go back to your Korean TV shows?”

Clint covered his face with his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since my last update. Plus, I think this is the shortest chapter so far. Sorry! Life got in the way, I guess. And summer heat. God, I miss winter so much.
> 
> I wrote this chapter right after I posted chapter 4. But I wanted to read it a couple of times, and prepare some of the events to come before posting anything. I'll try to update more regularly from now on. I finally know where this is heading! Although I tend to change my mind quite a bit...
> 
> I had been browsing Netflix a couple of days before I wrote this, and there was some new schoolgirl detectives show. I just watched the opening credits, but it got saved among my "things to watch". I liked the idea of Team Cap watching stuff on Netflix to pass the time. And I guessed after watching everything they may be interested in, they would start watching random things, even in different languages. And that show came to mind. 
> 
> Anyway, I didn't know there were so many Stucky playlists on Spotify until today! It's cool to see the OST people choose for Steve and Bucky. I may try to create one. I keep listening to this playlist while writing, but some songs would not quite fit.


	6. Moving Right Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know anyone else like us? Strength-wise?” 
> 
> Steve thought of Bucky. If he had to compare his strength to someone else’s, it’d be him. He sure would be able to hold him as tight as Jessica had. He sure could -

“I’m sorry. Why should they stay at the compound?” 

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table. Steve had sat right in the middle, staring at Sam’s tablet, from which Tony’s face was giving them a grave look.

“I am not familiar with the specifics of your current location, but I honestly doubt it has a heliport.” Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s answer. “No? Good. Then, T’Challa and your Tin Soldier friend are coming here. You can come visit!”

“Can we?” Everyone stared at Scott. “What?! Don’t look at me like I’ve betrayed you! I’m just taking an opportunity to be confined in a different building.”

“Actually, Gulliver there made a good point. You could all come! The trial’s in less than a week. And they don’t have their eyes on me since I basically made clear that you all betrayed me and that I hate you. It’ll be like old times!”

“How were old times? Was the food any good?”

Clint, Sam and Wanda answered Scott’s question in unison.

“It was.” 

“Yeah.”

“So good.”

Steve started considering it. Maybe it wasn’t the safest option. But, did they have any other? At this point, he’d rather be taken to a cell than spend another week in that house. And without Bucky. He didn’t want to seem to keen on the idea, though.

“Okay. Let’s vote. Who wants to go to the Avengers compound?”

Slowly, everyone else started raising their hands. Sam and Wanda gave him apologetic looks.

Steve shrugged. “Then I guess we should start packing.”

*****

“Captain Rogers.” 

Vision nodded as he saw him enter the compound’s living room. Main living room, to be precise. Steve had just left his luggage in his room. The one he had before…everything.

“It’s good to see you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to see you last time you visited.” 

Vision was wearing his informal clothing, which was, as usual, a bit too formal. Steve wondered if he would ever get used to seeing him wearing anything other than his green suit.

“It’s okay. I was told you were with Rhodey at a doctor’s appointment. How is he doing?”

“Good, sir. He’ll be joining us later.”

“Great, big reunion.” He smiled.

Steve heard steps approaching and, for the look on his face, Vision did too. Soon, Scott made an entrance.

“I’ve got a room. I’ve got an Avengers room!” He gestured, in disbelief.

“Hello, Mr. Lang.” Vision had taken a few steps forward towards him.

“Hey. I remember you. You phased through me.” Scott held out his hand for a handshake, and Vision shook it. Scott gave him a distrusting look. “Do you do that often?”

“I tend not to. I’ve been informed it makes people uncomfortable.”

Scott nodded. “Good.” He turned to Steve. “I’m gonna go call Cassie.”

Steve frowned. “You’re not gonna tell her where you are, right?”

“I- Nooooo.” Steve gave Scott a grave look. “I mean, she’s a big girl, she’s not gonna tell anyone.”

“Scott.”

“She’s quite responsible for an eight year old. She kept a giant ant as a pet for weeks! She definitely knows how to keep a secret.”

“You let your daughter keep a giant ant as a pet?!”

 “Didn’t I tell you that? Ah, I thought I had told you that.” He looked at Vision. “We’ve spend months under the same roof and we barely know each other. Understandably. None of them is a sharer.”

“Look, just- Just don’t give her any details, okay?”

“You got it, Cap.” Scott waved them both goodbye.

Steve sighed. He started wondering how they were all going to get along until the trial. Everything seemed fine when they were living at the compound. But now Scott would be there as well, and T’Challa, and…Bucky. At least they now had more space than at the safe house.

“I think I need some air. T’was good to see you, Vis.” Steve patted Vision’s shoulder and proceeded to leave the room. 

“Captain Rogers, I was told to advice you against leaving the premises.”

Steve turned around. “Don’t worry, I won’t be out long, and I certainly won’t go far.” 

He exited the room and walked to the compound’s main entrance. He opened the glass door and closed it behind him, and then sat on the ground. Just to try clear his thoughts. Momentarily resting his head on the glass wall and closing his eyes.

******

Steve woke up to the sound of a helicopter landing. He jumped, right before Tony opened the door on his left.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty! Did the sound of your long-lost friend landing wake you up?”

“Wha- Is that them?” Steve rubbed his eyes.

“They are, yes.” Tony took a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. He looked at the sky.

“You said they were coming tomorrow.”

“Woops.” He shrugged. “Come on, they’ll be getting in any minute now.”

They got into the compound and walked to the exit that was closer to the heliport. Vision and Pepper were already welcoming T’Challa. Steve wondered where Bucky was, and then he saw him, right behind the king of Wakanda.

“Thank you for the ride from the airport, Stark.”

“My pleasure, your majesty. And, please, call me Tony.”

Steve slowly approached to Bucky, who was introducing himself to Pepper. How should he act? Their last reunion had been in the middle of a gunfire. There hadn’t been much time for sentiment. Then Bucky was voluntarily frozen. Quite appropriately, their last farewell had been cold. Steve had tried really hard to hide how much it hurt to see his friend go one more time.

And now it seemed Bucky was back for good! Steve was thrilled. But mostly worried about everything that was to come. At that moment, though, he was mostly excited. It felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

Bucky had let go of Pepper’s hand once he saw him. Muttering an apology, he got closer to Steve.

There were no words to say. Or so Steve though, as he wrapped his arms around Bucky, who hugged him back with his only arm. Jessica’s question resonated in Steve’s mind, and he held Bucky tighter, resting his head on his shoulder. Bucky pulled him tighter into the hug as well.

His best friend was back. And back to normal.

Steve could have stayed like that forever, but he figured it would be awkward for everyone around, so he slowly let go of the hug. “I thought they would have made you an arm. A provisional one, at least. Tony mentioned you single handedly took an entire army. But I didn’t know he was being so literal.”

Bucky shrugged. “I didn’t have much time to get ready, you know.”

Steve smiled.

“No worries, I’ll take care of that. In time.” Tony was standing right next to them. He turned to Bucky and held his hand out for a handshake. Bucky complied. “I think we haven’t been properly introduced. Tony Stark.”

Steve could see the panic on Bucky’s eyes. The guilt. But his friend somehow composed himself.

“Bucky Barnes.” He let go of Tony’s hand. And spoke, his voice huskier than usual. “I know there’s nothing I can say to make things better. But, now that I know. Now that I remember, I must apologize for what I did. I knew Howard, he was a-“

“Please, stop. Look, I don’t think I’m ready to hear you talk about my father. You are a different man now, I get that. You weren’t you when you did what you did, etcetera. So just let me welcome YOU, friend of my…” He raised his eyebrows. “-friend, to our home.”

Bucky nodded. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me later. Once you have the new arm I made you on.“ He pointed at Bucky’s missing limb. “Doctor Cho will come tomorrow. If everything’s alright you will be able to clap your hands in less than 24 hours.” Tony then turned to T’Challa and rested his hand on the king’s shoulder. “I’mma show you your room.”

They left, and Bucky and Steve were left there with Vision and Pepper. 

“Welcome, Sergeant Barnes.” Vision was floating a few centimeters above the floor, as he usually did.

“Bucky, this is Vision.”

Bucky gave Vision a quick look, from his feet, until their eyes made contact. Then he shook his hand.

“You can call me Bucky.”

“May I accompany you to your assigned room?”

Pepper intervened. “I’m positive Steve knows his way around the house. Could you help me set the table? I may also need to make some calls to make sure everyone will be here in time.”

“Certainly.” He then turned to Steve and Bucky. “I should then inform you, dinner will be ready at seven.”

Bucky smiled. “We’ll be there. Thank you, Vision.”

Vision nodded once. “Until then.” He looked at Steve. “Captain Rogers.” He turned to Bucky. “Bucky.” Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise. And Vision and Pepper took the nearest set of stairs.

“He called you Bucky.”

Bucky shrugged. “I asked him to.”

“He’s only ever called me ‘Captain Rogers’. And I've known him for almost two years!”

“Did you ask him to? I asked him to.”

“I'm pretty sure I did.” 

Bucky was smiling, amused by Steve's reaction. “You can try asking him again. You know, people still do that nowadays.”

Steve rolled his eyes. But, at the same time, felt a wave of nostalgia. He was alone with his friend for the first time in decades. No gunshots, no imminent danger, not Sam as a shotgun… God, had he missed Bucky. And that, of course, included his attempts to annoy him. He smiled.

“Come on, I’ll show you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Anyone still here? God, it's been months since I last wrote something for this fic. Having a job and moving to another country are good enough excuses, I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I want to apologize for not updating to those who read this when I used to post. And to those who read it and got to the fifth chapter, and discovered that was everything. I've been there. I am very sorry.
> 
> I am still not sure how often I will update. I'm sure I will post a couple of chapters in the next few weeks, though. After that...I won't have many opportunities to connect to the internet for a while, but much time to write, so expect some updates on the no-sot-near future also.
> 
> I am happy to introduce Bucky into the story! Oh, these two.


	7. Just an Action Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was alone with his friend for the first time in decades. No gunshots, no imminent danger, not Sam as a shotgun… God, had he missed Bucky. And that, of course, included his attempts to annoy him. He smiled.
> 
> “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Bucky obediently followed Steve through stairs and corridors.

“Is this Stark’s home? Do you all live at his?”

“It’s- He built this, yes. But it is, or it used to be, everyone’s home. Actually, he didn’t even live here at first.”

“Does he pay for everything?”

“Well, most stuff, yes. I take- Used to take care of some things. But not everyone has a regular income.”

“You do?”

Steve blushed slightly. “I own my image rights now. Every Captain America t-shirt, baseball cap, teddy bear that is sold. I receive part of the benefit.”

Bucky’s face lit up. “There are Captain America teddy bears?”

 “They’re not even a new thing. Apparently they’ve been around since the 1940s.” Steve rubbed his forehead, embarrassed. He was sure he was getting redder by the minute.

Bucky chuckled. “They didn’t have those at the exhibition.” He raised his eyebrows while pointing  at Steve.  “There were action figures, though.”

Steve laughed as well. “It seems like they’re making a comeback.”

“I understand. They’re great!” It was great, hearing Bucky laugh, however…

“Did you know they made some of you too?”

Bucky stopped laughing. “WHAT?!”

“It was long after we were both gone, apparently.” Steve then imitated a broadcaster’s voice. “‘Bucky,: Captain America's sidekick’. ”

“That-“

“I listened to the radio advert on a website.”

Steve had heard that recording for the first time more than three years ago. Back when he thought Bucky was long gone. He had laughed imagining Bucky’s indignation if he knew he had been turned into a sidekick. Then he had cried, realizing he would never hear him snort about it. But he didn’t mention that. 

He had acquired one. It had been his first internet purchase, some time after Tony explained him how all that worked. He had kept it inside the box in which he stored his drawing tools ever since. It was nice to have something to remember him by. He didn't mention that either.

“A sidekick!” Bucky was still baffled.

Steve tried not to laugh. “We’re here.”

They were at the door of what would be Bucky’s room. Steve was glad they had gotten there. There was no way he could keep a straight face longer. Bucky’s surprised face was too much for him to handle.

The room was right in front of his, and next to Nat’s. It had been Clint’s for a brief time before he retired, and had been empty ever since. He had nothing left there, so Tony had decided it was the best place for Bucky to stay, and Clint and Steve had agreed.

Steve opened the door. The room looked pretty much the same as his had when he first moved into the compound. Plain sheets and drapes, some plain grey and metallic furniture, big windows… A big built-in wardrobe on the left, and the door to the bathroom on the right.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

“And big. Do you all have one of these?” Bucky walked into the room, looking around, and even touching the finished surfaces.

“Yeah. Mine’s on the other side of the corridor. You’ve got Nat here on your right, and Wanda’s in front of hers.”

“Who’s here? He pointed towards the bathroom door.”

“That…should be Sam.”

Bucky frowned. Steve knew they didn’t like each other. He couldn’t quite put the finger on why, though. He wouldn’t say that it was because Bucky had ripped off Sam’s wings. Sam had helped him look for Bucky after that. Maybe it was because their first experience together had been a six hour long drive from Vienna to Leipzig.

“Scott’s taken Rhodey’s room now that he’s set downstairs…and the rest of the rooms are basically empty for visitors.”

“Visits?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “In a house with five fugitives from justice?”

“You’ll get to know Tony better. Understand him…probably not so much. ”

They both turned when they heard the sound of a door being opened. Sam poked his head round Bucky’s door.

Bucky forced a smile. “Please, come in.”

“It’s really good to see you, Barnes.” They stared at each other and shook hands. It was awkward. For everyone. Specially Steve.

“Hey! I didn’t know your metal armed friend was going to be here so soon.” Scott entered the room. He must have heard the, talk as well.

Sam stepped back and Bucky and Scott shook hands.

“This is amazing. Right?”

“Never had such a big room before.”

“Have you seen the screening room?” Bucky looked surprised. “You have to see it.” Scott looked at every one of them. “We have to watch something there.”

“It’s great.” Steve conceded.

“Natasha’s here. She brought…company.” Wanda had just entered the room. She directed a welcoming smile towards Bucky, but then addressed everyone in the room. “I think we should go say hi. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Who did she bring?”

“You always want me to spoil everything for you.” Wanda smiled. Steve raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to speak. “Rhodey. And the lawyers. I guess Tony really trusts them.”

Steve tried to keep a straight face. Tony had unknowingly invited Daredevil to their home. To have dinner with a telepath on the other side of the table. That should be interesting.

Sure Wanda wasn’t reading his mind or anyone else’s. But that of those who were to defend them in court…he could bet she would have a look.

“I do too. They’re good people, you’ll see.” He started walking towards the stairs and they all followed. Except… “Wanda?”

“Go ahead, I forgot something. I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

Steve looked at Sam and moved his head, indicating them to go without him. Scott and Sam continued walking, but Bucky doubted for a moment. Steve mouthed ‘be right back’, and he followed them.

 

Steve then followed Wanda into her room. She was inside but had left the door open. The place was just as she had left it, except for the half unpacked suitcase.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just need a minute.” Her voice trembled slightly.

“Are you sure?”

“I-“ She shook her head. “I’m not sure.”

“He’s there now, isn’t he? Vision? You knew he was somewhere else but now he’s downstairs with everyone else.”

Wanda looked him in the eye and said nothing. She looked worried.

“I thought we had talked about this. There was nothing wrong with what you did. You hadn’t agreed to be locked up.”

“I know. I know I had a reason to do it. But I- How can I talk to him after what I did to him?” She stared at her hands, while nervously playing with her knitted sweater’s sleeves.

“After what you both did. And you could always start by apologizing. Although, I warn you, if weall start apologizing, we may never stop.”

He could have sworn he saw the shadow of a smile on Wanda’s face. She sat on her bed, and Steve joined her.

“How did you connect with Bucky… After everything. You both seemed at ease back when…all happened. Did he apologize? For-trying to kill you?”

“He- didn’t - He didn’t have to. We didn’t have much time anyway. But I knew he had no other choice but to do what he did.” 

‘I didn’t apologize either’ Steve thought‘I shouldn’t have given up. I should have looked for him and save him before everything.’

“But I had other choice.”

“I’m sure he understands. He cares about you, Wanda. Just like I care about Bucky. That’s why he wanted to keep you here, and that’s why he should understand why you left and- attacked him.”

Wanda kept staring at the floor.

“Besides, you can’t avoid him forever. If you don’t want to talk to him in private, that’s fine. Maybe you should start by just being in his presence?”

Wanda took a deep breath and put her hand over his. “Thanks, Steve.” 

He held her hand. “Come on.”

******

 “It’s just big. Like, really big. And bright.”

Foggy seemed amazed by the compound. He was describing it out loud for Matt to hear. Steve wondered if he needed that. Tony was with them.

“Hey, Steve!” Foggy shook his hand and whispered. “I know that you know. Cool, man.”

Steve got closer to him and whispered back. “My friend over there.” He subtly pointed at Wanda. “She reads minds. Better not think about it much.” Foggy’s mouth dropped. And Steve turned to Wanda.

“Wanda, this is Foggy Nelson.” She smiled and they shook hands while Steve saluted Matt. Then, he got closer to them.

“Matt Murdock.” The lawyer swallowed while shaking Wanda’s hand. Steve was sure he had heard what he had told Foggy.

“Should we join everyone else at the living room?” Stark was already walking ahead of everyone else. 

*****

Rhodey seemed to be showing everyone how Tony’s device allowed him to walk normally. Steve’s gut twisted with guilt, though. It was his fault. It was everyone’s fault for not being able to solve things in any other way. 

Steve took a deep breath and followed Tony into the room. Matt, Foggy and Wanda were right behind them.

“Hey, Rhodey. How’re you feeling?”

He smiled “Happy my best friend designs walking machines.”

Steve smiled and nodded in agreement, while they shook hands. He was glad Matt and Foggy soon stepped in to admire Tony’s invention.

“You look really happy to be here.” Nat rested her hand on Steve’s shoulder, while looking at the main group. Only Bucky was a bit far from the rest, sitting on the corner of a black leather sofa. Wanda had just ‘joined him’. She was just uncomfortably standing by his side. “Should you formally introduce us to your friend? He has barely said a word.” 

They both got closer to the sofa. 

“Hey, Buck. Do you remember Nat and Wanda?”

“I’m not that damaged, you know.” 

Steve regretted his poor choice of words. 

“I tend to remember people who fly.” Bucky rolled his eyes and looked at Nat. “Or happen to save my bacon.”

Natasha smiled. “For a moment, I thought you were gonna say ‘try to kill me’.”

“I would need a list to remember that.”

“So are you all good up here now?” She pointed at her own head.

“Generally speaking, yeah.” He smiled. “They took those devices from inside my head.”

Steve was astounded Nat had gotten from Bucky what he’d been dying to ask. In less than a minute. He had so much to learn from her. In terms of spying. And socializing, probably.

“How about them?” Natasha looked at Wanda while pointing at Matt and Foggy, who were talking to T’Challa at the moment. “They seem like good people, but… A penny for their thoughts.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Steve had sure gotten his three friends’ attention. He wondered if Matt would be listening to their conversation. “They’ve been here, what? Ten minutes? And you already want to get inside their minds?”

“You’re right. They’re gonna stay here for a couple of days. There’s no rush.”

Steve sighed.

Suddenly, Pepper’s voice echoed in the room. “You can come to the dining room whenever. Dinner’s ready.”

Nat and Wanda rushed to the door. A nice way to choose where they sat, and who to avoid, Steve thought.

Bucky was still sitting. They probably had a few minutes until they started being missed at the table, Steve guessed, and sat by his side. 

“You know you’re also invited to dinner, right? I know all these people…it may take some time to get used to.”

“I’ve lived in a PALACE for the past weeks. Don’t talk to me about getting used to stuff.”

“Woah. Rude.”

Bucky laughed. 

Steve placed his hand over Bucky’s knee. 

“We should join them.” 

Bucky looked at Steve’s hand, then frowned and looked him in the eye, while nodding. And they both walked to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Steve and Bucky have some time together. Not alone, because the Avengers compound is crowded, but-
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing the following chapter. Just-everyone's interactions at the dinner table. I'll probably twitch many things before posting it, but it is almost done.


End file.
